Some examples of light-emitting diode (LED) display modules incorporate an arrangement of different colored LEDs, such as red-green-blue LED pixel packages. The LED pixel packages or other LED arrangements can be coupled to, and extend from, a circuit board. The circuit board, with the coupled LEDs, can be mounted to a frame to form an LED module. A plurality of LED modules can be mounted to a cabinet or support chassis in close proximity to form a larger LED display such that when the plurality of LED modules are operated together, the resulting LED display appears to be a single, continuous display.